Cardfight! Vanguard: Nexus
by g00dy2sh00s
Summary: Set post link joker arc. The next generation is here and Cardfight Vanguard has also evolved and kept up with time. This game of cards soon brings together a group of different people whose lives gets changed as they are plunged into what is the brightest and darkest part of the game they love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is property of Bushiroad. I own my characters and the storyline.

A/N: In this story card packs shall not be following their real life releases. I currently have no plans of involving Legion in this story (I may later change my mind) but cards from their sets can be used. Let's begin the story.

**Cardfight! Vanguard: Nexus**

**Turn 1 - A New Start**

Cardfight! Vanguard, a game that started as just a tabletop card game but soon evolved into a worldwide language not just a game. Nowadays people even use the game to express their feelings and even a way to solve conflicts. The card game has gotten so popular that it has become part of the daily life of some people.

Our story begins in one of the numerous card shops in Japan, one known as 'Cards Nexus'. The shop was just like your average card shop, it had a counter near the entrance, many tables and chairs next to the walls for the normal cardfights and some longer tables for what was termed 'standing cardfights'.

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon and the shop was filled with many people, some who came to buy cards and some who came to play against others. Takuma, however, was in the shop waiting for someone who he was to teach how to play vanguard.

Takuma was wearing a green long sleeved t-shirt and black shorts. He had green eyes and spiky brown hair which he inherited from dad. Letting out a yawn, Takuma decided to pass the time by reviewing his vanguard deck.

He brought out a red deck case from his pocket and removed his deck. He looked through the cards in his deck intently taking time to especially inspect one card, on that card was a image of a white fox in a circle of six flames.

"Tamato, huh?" A voice suddenly said.

Startled, Takuma dropped his cards and looked behind him for the speaker. "Dude I already told you to stop doing that." He said to the blue haired boy behind him.

Ignoring the fact that he scared his friend, the blue haired boy continued, taking a seat adjacent to Takuma. "Are you thinking of changing him?"

"I'm not sure yet, Aoi." Takuma replied.

"It'll take some time, but every one eventually finds a card they can call their ace card or avatar and stick with it." The boy called Aoi continued. Aoi was wearing a red shirt and black jeans, he had azure blue eyes and his blue hair was somewhat spiky but it spiked downwards instead of upwards like Takuma's.

"I guess so." Takuma mumbled, replacing the card in his deck in the deck box and keeping it in his pocket.

"What are you waiting for anyway?" Aoi asked curiously.

"Um, my cousin wants to start playing vanguard and i was volunteered to help her." Takuma said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"You mean you volunteered, right?" Aoi laughed at his friends mistake.

"More like was forced into it." Takuma repied.

Before their conversation could go any further someone interrupted them. "Taku!"

Aoi stopped himself from bursting into laughter while Takuma's left eye twitched in annoyance. A girl with long blue hair approached the boys. She was wearing a blue top and purple knee-length jeans.

"Stop calling me that." Takuma told her, clearly irritated by the name.

"C'mon, everyone calls you that." The girl smiled.

"Whatever," Takuma responded, ignoring Aoi's snickers. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I kinda forgot about the whole, learning vanguard thing." She replied smiling sheepishly.

"Its fine, I guess."

"Hey, I'm Aoi, Taku's friend." Aoi said, intentionally using his friend's 'nickname'.

"Hello Aoi, I'm Miki, his cousin." The girl replied.

"Taku over here told me you want to learn how to cardfight." Aoi said.

"Yeah, I've watched some games and it seems interesting."

"Wish you luck, Taku over here is one of the best players in this shop."

"Really?" She exclaimed.

"Alright Miki do you have a deck?" Takuma asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"Ok then." Takuma said. He then picked up his bag which was beside his chair and brought out two deck cases. "These are vanguard trial decks, pick one."

Miki looked at both decks and chose the one with the image of a dragon.

Takuma took the other one. 'She chose Resonance of Thunder Dragon, huh.'

"To begin, search your deck for your starting vanguard, a grade 0 card without an icon on the top right corner. Like this one." Takuma said showing her a card.

"Ok." She replied and picked a card.

"Place your card face-down on the vanguard circle." Takuma continued and they both did the same.

"First we both draw 5 cards and-" Takuma started but was cut off by Miki.

"I know the rules, Taku." Miki said as she drew her hand. "I think i've watched enough cardfights to know that. Also I've read the rulebook. I think I know all of the basics."

"Oh," Takuma replied. That was just like her, taking matters into her own hands. "If you know all this stuff why are we having this fight?"

"Know that I think about it, I'm not sure myself." Miki replied.

Takuma sighed. Though Miki was smart she could be an airhead sometimes.

"Just get on with it by giving the world famous, imagine speech." Aoi laughed, patting his friend on his back.

Takuma mumbled something about pay before inhaling deeply and continuing. "Imagine it, the both of us are astral bodies that have arrived on the planet Cray.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both players said simultaneously as the flipped over their starting vanguards.

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!" Takuma declared.

**[Grassland Breeze, Sagramore - 6000 Power]**

"Lizard Soldier, Sishin!" Miki declared

**[Lizard Soldier, Sishin - 6000 Power]**

"Ladies first." Takuma said.

"Why thank you, Taku." Miki said drawing a card. "I Ride! Red River Dragoon!" She said as she placed a card on top of her vanguard's. **[Red River Dragoon - 8000 Power]**

**Miki**

**Hand: 5**

**Front Row: Empty - Red River Dragoon - Empty**

**Back Row: Empty - Empty - Empty**

**Damage: None**

**Takuma**

**Hand: 5**

**Front Row: Empty - Grassland Breeze, Sagramore - Empty**

**Back Row: Empty - Empty - Empty**

**Damage: None**

"Your turn." She gestured to Takuma.

"I draw," Takuma began. "I ride! Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan!" **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan - 7000 Power]**

Takuma then continued by placing two cards from his hand on the field. "I call Gareth and Charjgal!" **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth - 8000 Power] [Charjgal - 6000 Power]**

"First Gareth attacks your vanguard." Takuma said as he turned the card horizontally. **[8000 Power]**

"No guard." Miki declared. "Damage check...no trigger."

**[Damage check - Lizard Soldier Riki - No trigger]**

"Boosted by Charjgal, Haugan attacks!" **[7000 + 6000 = 13000 Power]**

"No guard." Miki declared once again.

"Drive check...no trigger." Takuma revealed.

**[Drive check - Battlefield Storm, Sagramore - No trigger]**

"Damage check...draw trigger!" She drew a card.

**[Damage check - Old Dragon Mage -Draw trigger]**

"Turn end." Takuma calmly said.

**Takuma**

**Hand: 4**

**Front Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth - Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan - Empty**

**Back Row: Empty - Charjgal - Empty**

**Damage: None**

**Miki**

**Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Empty - Red River Dragoon -Empty**

**Back Row: Empty - Empty - Empty**

**Damage: Lizard Soldier, Riki (U), Old Dragon Mage (U)**

"My turn." Miki said as she drew her card. "I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon!" She slammed the card on her vanguard circle. **[Thunderstorm Dragoon - 10000 Power]**

"I call Shieldblade Dragon, Brightjet Dragon and Lizard Soldier, Riki!" **[Shieldblade Dragoon - 8000 Power] [Brightjet Dragon - 8000 Power] [Lizard Soldier, Riki - 7000 Power]**

"Brightjet Dragon attacks Haugan!" Miki rested the card. "Now his skill activates; when he attacks and I have less cards in my hand than you, he gets +3000 power." **[8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power]**

"No guard." Takuma declared. "Damage check...no trigger." His looked irritated at the sight of the card entering the damage zone.

**[Damage check - Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - No trigger]**

"Now my vanguard attacks yours!" She continued. **[10000 Power]**

"No guard." Takuma said once again.

"Drive check," Miki revealed the top card of her deck. "Stand trigger! All effects to Brightjet."

**[Drive check - Zephyr Kid, Hayate - Stand trigger]**

"Damage check...no trigger."

**[Damage check - Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains - No trigger] **

"Brightjet attacks Haugan!" Miki attacked with her re-stood unit. **[8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"No guard." Takuma calmly responded. "Damage check...heal trigger! Power to vanguard and I heal. Takuma said as he placed Gamore's card from the damage zone to the drop zone. **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan - 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

**[Damage check - Elixir Sommelier - Heal trigger]**

"Boosted by Riki, Shieldblade Dragoon attacks Haugan!" **[8000 + 7000 = 15000 Power]**

"I guard with Gwydion!" **[12000 + 5000 = 17000 Power]**

"Over to you." Miki said, clearly satisfied with her progress.

**Miki**

**Hand: 3**

**Front Row: Shieldblade Dragoon - Thunderstorm Dragoon - Brightjet Dragon**

**Back Row: Lizard Soldier, Riki - Empty - Empty**

**Damage: Lizard Soldier, Riki (U), Old Dragon Mage (U)**

**Takuma**

**Hand: 3**

**Front Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan – Empty**

**Back Row: Empty – Charjgal – Empty**

**Damage: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (U), Elixir Sommelier (U)**

"I stand and draw." Takuma declared, drawing a card and standing all his units. "I ride Charging Chariot Knight!" **[Charging Chariot Knight – 8000 Power]**

"I move Gareth back and call Beaumains!" Takuma said, throwing a card onto the field. **[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – 10000 Power]**

"Boosted by Gareth, Beaumains attacks your vanguard!" Takuma declared. **[10000 + 8000 = 18000 Power]**

"No guard." Miki declared. "Damage check….no trigger."

**[Damage check – Djinn of the Lightning Flare- No trigger]**

"Boosted by Charjgal, Chariot Knight attacks your vanguard." Takuma declared. "Chariot knight has an effect just like Brightjet Dragon's, so its +3000 power for this attack. **[8000 + 6000 + 3000 = 17000 Power]**

"Zephyr Kid, Hayate! Guard!" Miki said, placing the card on the guardian circle. **[10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"Drive check," Takuma revealed the top card of his deck. "Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard." **[17000 + 5000 = 22000 Power, 2 critical]**

**[Drive check – Silent Punisher – Critical trigger]**

"Damn it!" Miki growled as her guard was broken through. "Damage check; first…..no trigger, second….no trigger."

**[Damage check – Plasmabite Dragon – No trigger]**

**[Damage check – Red River Dragoon – No trigger]**

"Turn end." Takuma said, concluding his turn.

**Takuma**

**Hand: 3**

**Front Row: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – Charging Chariot Knight – Empty**

**Back Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – Charjgal – Empty**

**Damage: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (U), Elixir Sommelier (U)**

**Miki**

**Hand: 2**

**Front Row: Shieldblade Dragoon - Thunderstorm Dragoon - Brightjet Dragon**

**Back Row: Lizard Soldier, Riki - Empty - Empty**

**Damage: Lizard Soldier, Riki (U), Old Dragon Mage (U), Plasmabite Dragon (U), Red River Dragoon (U)**

"I stand and Draw." Miki started her turn. "Ride, Thunder Break Dragon!" **[Thunder Break Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Thunder Break's skill activates," Miki said, flipping over two cards in her damage zone. "By counterblasting 2 cards when I ride it, I get to retire one of your grade 2 or less rearguards. I choose Beaumains."

Takuma removed Beaumains' card from the rearguard circle and placed it in the drop zone.

"I call Dragon Dancer, RaiRai." **[Dragon Dancer, RaiRai – 6000]**

Turning two cards horizontal, Miki continued. "Boosted by Riki, Shieldblade Dragoon attacks your vanguard." **[8000 + 7000 = 15000 Power]**

"Damage check…" Takuma started, signifying he wasn't guarding. "Draw trigger! Power to vanguard and I draw!" **[Charging Chariot Knight - 8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

**[Damage check – Weapons Dealer, Gwydion – Draw trigger]**

"Boosted by RaiRai, Thunder Break Dragon attacks your vanguard!" Miki said, slightly irritated at the appearance of a draw trigger. "I activate RaiRai skill; whenever Thunder Break is the boosted unit, +5000 is added to his power!"

"Now, Thunder Break's limit break! +5000 power is added!" Miki declared. Limit break, a skill that can only be activated when one has 4 damage; it's very powerful but often times it's be dangerous to be at 4 damage too early. **[10000 + 6000 + 5000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"No guard." Takuma declared.

"Twin drive check," Miki started. "First check….no trigger, Second check…..no trigger."

**[Drive check – Thunderstorm Dragoon – No trigger]**

**[Drive check - Lightning of Hope, Helena – No trigger]**

"Damage check…..no trigger." Takuma revealed.

**[Damage check – Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – No trigger]**

"Turn end." Miki said, realizing that her last rearguard didn't have enough power to hit.

**Miki**

**Hand: 3**

**Front Row: Shieldblade Dragoon – Thunder Break Dragon - Brightjet Dragon**

**Back Row: Lizard Soldier, Riki – Dragon Dancer, RaiRai - Empty**

**Damage: Lizard Soldier, Riki (F), Old Dragon Mage (F), Plasmabite Dragon (U), Red River Dragoon (U)**

**Takuma**

**Hand: 4**

**Front Row: Empty – Charging Chariot Knight – Empty**

**Back Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – Charjgal – Empty**

**Damage: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (U), Elixir Sommelier (U), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (U), Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (U)**

"My turn, stand and draw." Takuma said with a smile on his face. "I ride Battlefield Storm, Sagramore!" **[Battlefield Storm, Sagramore – 10000 Power]**

"I call Nemean Lion, Sleygal Double Edge and Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore!" Takuma continued, throwing three cards onto the field. **[Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion – 8000 Power] [Sleygal Double Edge – 10000 Power] [Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore – 6000 Power]**

"Sleygal Double Edge's skill; by counterblasting one card, if I have four or more other Gold Paladin rearguards he gains 2000 more power." Takuma explained before flipping over two cards in his damage zone. "I'll use this skill twice." **[Sleygal Double Edge – 10000 + 2000 + 2000 = 14000 Power]**

"Boosted by Gareth, Nemean Lion attacks your vanguard!" **[8000 + 8000 = 16000 Power]**

"No guard." Miki declared, gazing at her hand. "Damage check….no trigger."

**[Damage check – Wyvern Supply Unit – No trigger]**

Miki was worried now; at this point the largest shield she could muster was a total of 25000. It now depended on if a trigger would show up in the drive check or not.

Aoi smiled, Takuma had Miki on the edge now. The key card there was Sleygal Double edge, because of Sleygal's effect Takuma had a 20000 column which would force 15000 guard out of Miki. He knew very well that Takuma had calculated Miki's guard power, it all depended on Takuma's drive check and if the last card in Miki's hand could guard.

"Boosted by Charjgal, Sagramore attacks Thunder Break." Takuma declared. He then flipped over a card in his damage zone. "Sagramore's skill activates; when he attacks by counterblasting a card he gains 3000 more power." **[10000 + 6000 + 3000 = 19000 Power]**

Miki thought for some time then decided on what to do. "Shieldblade Dragon intercepts. Shieldblade gains 5000 more shield with his skill when he intercepts." **[10000 + 5000 + 5000 = 20000 Power]**

"Twin drive check." Takuma continued. "First check…..no trigger, Second check…..Heal Trigger. I can't heal but I'll give the power to Sleygal Double Edge." **[19000 + 5000 = 24000 Power]**

**[Drive check – Sleygal Sword – No trigger]**

**[Drive check – Elixir Sommelier – Heal trigger]**

"Damn it!" Miki exclaimed. "Damage check…." She slowly revealed the card. "Heal trigger!" She squealed.

**[Damage check – Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo – No trigger]**

"Power to my vanguard and I'll heal." Miki took a card from her damage zone and placed it in the drop zone before she kept the new card there. **[Thunder Break Dragon – 10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

"Boosted by Sagramore, Sleygal attacks Thunder Break." Takuma continued, not fazed at all by the recent development. **[14000 + 6000 + 5000 = 25000 Power]**

"I Guard with Thunderstorm Dragoon, Helena and intercept with Brightjet Dragon!" **[15000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 30000 Power]**

"Turn end." Takuma calmly said.

**Takuma**

**Hand: 3**

**Front Row: Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion – Battlefield Storm, Sagramore – Sleygal Double Edge**

**Back Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – Charjgal – Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**

**Damage: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (F), Elixir Sommelier (F), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (F), Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (U)**

**Miki**

**Hand: 1**

**Front Row: Empty– Thunder Break Dragon - Empty**

**Back Row: Lizard Soldier, Riki – Dragon Dancer, RaiRai - Empty**

**Damage: Old Dragon Mage (F), Plasmabite Dragon (U), Red River Dragoon (U), Wyvern Supply Unit (U), Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (U)**

"My turn, stand and draw!" Miki declared, she still had a chance. "I call Plasmabite Dragon and Thunderstorm Dragoon!" **[Plasmabite Dragon – 10000 Power] [Thunderstorm Dragoon – 10000 Power]**

"Plasmabite attacks Nemean Lion and I activate his skill; counterblast 1, plus 3000 power!" Miki declared. **[10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power]**

Takuma placed the rearguard in his drop zone.

"Boosted by RaiRai, Thunder Break Dragon attacks Sagramore" Miki said, resting the two cards. "I activate RaiRai's skill and Thunder Break Dragon's limit break!" She said, removing a card from the stack underneath the vanguard and keeping it in the drop zone. **[10000 + 6000 + 5000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"No guard." Takuma incredulously declared.

"Fine," Miki said. "One critical trigger and its over. Twin drive check, First….Stand trigger; all effects to Plasmabite Dragon, Second check…..Stand Trigger; RaiRai stands and Plasmabite gets the power."

**[Drive check – Zephyr Kid, Hayate – Stand trigger]**

**[Drive check – Zephyr Kid, Hayate – Stand trigger]**

"Damage check….no trigger." Takuma revealed.

**[Damage check – Silver Fang Witch – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Riki, Thunder Storm attacks Sagramore!" **[10000 + 7000 = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Silent Punisher!" Takuma said, placing a card on the guardian circle. **[10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"Plasmabite attacks your vanguard and I activate his skill one more time." Miki said, flipping a card in her damage zone over. **[10000 + 5000 + 5000 + 3000 = 23000 Power]**

"I Guard with Elixir Sommelier and Slegal Sword!" Two more cards were placed in the guardian circle.** [10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 25000 Power]**

"Turn end." Miki said, defeated.

**Takuma**

**Hand: 0**

**Front Row: Empty – Battlefield Storm, Sagramore – Sleygal Double Edge**

**Back Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – Charjgal – Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**

**Damage: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (F), Elixir Sommelier (F), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (F), Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (U), Silver Fang Witch (U)**

**Miki**

**Hand: 2**

**Front Row: Empty****– Thunder Break Dragon – Plasmabite Dragon**

**Back Row: Lizard Soldier, Riki – Dragon Dancer, RaiRai - Empty**

**Damage: Old Dragon Mage (F), Plasmabite Dragon (U), Red River Dragoon (U), Wyvern Supply Unit (U), Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (U)**

"I stand and draw." Takuma said. "I call Battlefield Storm, Sagramore." **[Battlefield Storm, Sagramore – 10000 Power]**

"Boosted by Gareth, Sagramore attacks your vanguard!" Takuma said as he rested both cards. "I activate Sagramore's skill; counterblast, + 3000 power." **[10000 + 8000 + 3000 = 21000 Power]**

"I guard with Hayate and Thunderstorm intercepts." Miki declared. **[10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 25000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks yours with a boost from Charjgal. I activate my vanguard's skill." Takuma said, flipping over the last face-up card in his damage zone. **[10000 + 6000 + 3000 = 19000 Power]**

"I guard with Hayate!" **[10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"Twin drive check, first…..no trigger, Second…..no trigger."

**[Drive check – Blessing Owl – No trigger]**

**[Drive check – Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Sagramore, Sleygal Double Edge will deal the final blow!" Takuma said, resting the cards. **[10000 + 6000 = 16000 Power]**

Having nothing to guard with, Miki reached for her deck, hoping for another heal trigger."

**[Damage check – Plasmabite Dragon – No trigger]**

"You win." Miki sighed. "But it was still fun."

"Yup." Aoi said.

"If only I had gotten a critical trigger during that last drive check, I would have won." Miki said as she gathered the cards.

"Lucky win." A voice said out of the blue.

They looked to see who the speaker was. It was a boy with spiky silver hair who was wearing a white T-shirt and brown pants.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked.

"This was just a boring amateurish fight that depended on luck. I certainly saw no display of skill." The boy continued.

"You're so amateurish." Somebody else said with a chuckle.

They all looked to see who said that. It was a boy wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans sitting at the table next to theirs. The boy was wearing a black cap which somewhat obscured his face from view.

"Cardfighting depends a whole lot on luck," the boy continued. "It's complete stupidity if anyone says he lost due to luck. Only amatuers who don't know the game well can say stuff like that."

"And who are you to call me an amateur, Mr. I don't have a deck yet." The silver haired boy countered.

"I don't really care about your argument, just keep it down you're disturbing my nap." The hoodie wearing boy said.

"That's the only thing you do, huh, nap all day in the shop." The silver haired boy continued. "Maybe you should try cardfighting rather than dreaming about it."

"Jun, your point is?" Takuma asked, snapping the silver haired boy out of his rant.

"The shop tournament is coming up in a few days. Though I lost to you in our last cardfight, I have a much better deck know with a new ace card that isn't as useless as Grateful Catapult I'm just here to make sure you're there. so I'll crush you." The boy named Jun said.

Takuma silently looked at the boy who started walking away. "Prepare yourself for the inevitable." Jun said as he left the shop.

"What a jerk." Miki said. "With the way he talks you would think he's the world champion."

"He's just one of those people, obsessed with being the best." Aoi said chuckling.

Miki handed the trial deck to Takuma. "Who's the dude that indirectly called him stupid?"

"He's right over there ask him." Takuma said, keeping both decks in his bag.

"Dude!" Aoi called, tapping the boy on his shoulder but boy didn't respond. Aoi continued tapping the boy but the boy didn't move. "I think he actually has a sleeping problem." Aoi said, tired of trying to get the boy's attention.

"What's this shop tournament he talked about?" Miki asked.

"You know about the regional and national tournaments right?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, regional is held per region and national is held for teams victorious in the regional tournaments." Miki answered.

"Yeah, the shop tournament is a tournament held within card shops that want to sponsor teams to the tournaments. The best three or four cardfighters of the shop tournament are made into a team for the regional and national tournament." Aoi explained.

"Are you going to enter?" Takuma asked.

"Maybe, I'll just test my luck and enter." She answered.

"Well, you're very good for a beginner." Takuma said. "It won't take too long before you to start winning people like me and Aoi."

"Thanks, Taku." Miki said, to Takuma's annoyance.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Taku!" Miki replied.

"Ok, Taku, we'll stop." Aoi joined in.

"Stop it!" Takuma said angrily.

The scene fades to an aerial view of the shop and the city and a voice began speaking, "Cardfight! Vanguard has succeeded in making the unlikeliest people become friends and even in straightening out feuds between different parties."

"And so a tale begins, a tale of cardfighting, schemes, villians, friendship and family begins as the unlikeliest group of people is brought together because of a shared passion for a 'mere' card game."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is property of Bushiroad. I own my characters and the storyline.

**Cardfight! Vanguard: Nexus**

**Turn 2 – Stuck in a Bind**

Takuma sighed as he kept his books into his bag. The day's classes had been quite stressful but that didn't stop the students from chatting away. School was over and as such the class was quiet and scanty, with Takuma and two other students still present.

Ever since the day he and Miki cardfought, Takuma realized that the hoodie wearing boy, whose name was Shin, was in his class, and he was quite a talkative though. It was astonishing how Takuma didn't know the boy, It was as though he didn't exist till that day, but obviously Takuma was too caught up in his life to notice him. The boy also had the creepy smile that Takuma was sure would break his dad's straight face.

"I hope I don't forget to pick up mom's laundry." Takuma thought aloud, sighing. He sure wasn't ready to get scolded by his mom, that woman had scolding skills that could make people her age cry for her to stop. He shuddered at the thought of getting scolded by her. 'Best be on my way.' He thought.

Takuma left the school premises alone, most of his friends having gone home early. Though Miyaji seemed like a school solely for studying, some of the students actually had fun; most of Takuma's friends chose to immerse themselves in playing MMOs, though they weren't so into it that it made them fail at school.

"Taku!" Someone yelled and grabbed Takuma by his neck.

Takuma groaned and removed the person's hand from his neck, knowing it was the only person in the school that knew that name and called him that; Miki.

"Going over to the card shop?" The blue haired girl asked. She was wearing the female Miyaji academy uniform which was just like the male except she wore a skirt instead of pants and her jacket wasn't buttoned up

"Yeah, I want to get some practice before the shop tournament." He replied.

"I'll follow you then." She said, smiling. "I've made my deck and I'm planning on testing it out."

"Really, what clan do you plan on using?" Takuma asked, surprised at the fact that she managed to make a deck so soon.

"Just wait." She said, beaming. "You'll see it when I cardfight. I've actually been gathering the cards since last week; it was kind of hard since the clan isn't so popular."

"You're sure the deck is ok?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah, aunty helped me in building it." She replied. "Your mum sure is smart, he knew so much about the clan despite having never used it before."

Takuma chuckled. "That's mom for you, she has a memory so good she forgets almost nothing." And she sure knows how to plague you with knowledge. The worst think that could happen is her finding out one of your secrets, God she never forgets those.

"How do you see the school?" Takuma asked Miki; she just entered High school at Miyaji academy.

"Frankly, the school is boring." She replied with a sour look. "Everyone there seems to be so focused on school only, it's horrible."

"Nah, once you get to know them you'll see that isn't the case." Takuma said, amused by her reply. "They just act like that during school."

"I hope so." Miki muttered.

The cousins chatted away till they reached the card shop with Miki excitedly rushing in while Takuma calmly walked in. The shop was full of customers as usual, but not to the extent that there wasn't any space available for them. Takuma scanned the shop and saw Aoi at the counter. He was talking to the black haired girl at the counter who was giggling at something Aoi said. Sometimes Takuma wondered if those two really weren't going out.

"Taku!" Aoi called out from the counter and Takuma's eye twitched in annoyance, that blue haired idiot just liked pushing peoples' buttons.

"Hey Miki," Aoi said as he approached the two. "How are things going?"

"I was just about to cardfight Takuma with my new deck." She replied.

"You have a new deck!" Aoi said, surprised. "Why don't we cardfight instead. Trust me you'll have a much better chance winning against me."

"Hey, I didn't lose that bad last time." Miki replied.

"Of course, he wasn't using his real deck. And everyone knows Takuma always take it easy on beginners." Aoi said, whispering the last part.

"What did you say!" Miki said, brandishing her fist in the air.

"Nothing, nothing," Aoi quickly answered. "Sheesh, you didn't even hear anything."

"Well I sure heard you whisper something!" Miki countered.

"Just calm down," Takuma laughed. "You wanted to cardfight right?"

"Right," Miki answered. "You're so gonna be blown away by my deck."

"We'll see about that." Aoi grinned.

The three cardfighters sat down at a table, Miki and Aoi sitting at opposite sides of the vanguard mat which was present on every table in the shop as it was dedicated to cardfighting.

Both players set their starting vanguard, shuffled their decks then drew their starting hand.

"I re-draw two cards." Aoi said as he shuffled two cards from his hand into his deck then drew two new cards.

"I re-draw three cards." Miki said, shuffling three cards into her deck and drawing three new cards.

"Are you ready?" Aoi asked.

"Sure." Miki replied.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both players declared.

"Lozenge Magus!" Aoi declared.

**[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"Stealth Beast, Kuroko!" Miki declared.

**[Stealth Beast, Kuroko – 5000 Power]**

"Nubatama…" Takuma muttered.

"I'll go first!" Aoi said, drawing a card. "I ride Dark Cat and Lozenge Magus moves back!" **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power] [Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"Dark cat's skill allows us both to draw a card each." Aoi explained as he drew.

"Why thank you." Miki said as she drew.

"Turn end." Aoi said.

**Aoi**

**Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Empty – Dark Cat – Empty**

**Back Row: Empty – Lozenge Magus – Empty**

**Damage: None**

**Miki**

**Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Empty – Stealth Beast, Kuroko – Empty**

**Back Row: Empty – Empty – Empty**

**Damage: None**

"I draw." Miki said, commencing her turn. "I ride Tempest Stealth Rogue Fuuki and Kuroko moves back!" **[Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – 7000 Power] [Stealth Beast, Kuroko – 5000 Power]**

"I call Sakurafubuki and Dreadmaster!" Miki continued, placing two cards on the rearguard area. **[Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki – 8000 Power] [Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster – 7000 Power]**

"Boosted by Dreadmaster, Sakurafubuki attacks!" **[8000 + 7000 = 15000 Power]**

"Damage check," Aoi said as he didn't guard. "No trigger."

**[Damage check – Stellar Magus – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Kuroko, Fuuki attacks your vanguard." **[7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"No guard." Aoi declared.

"Drive check," Miki said, flipping over the top card of her deck. "No trigger."

**[Drive check – Shura Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo – No trigger]**

"Damage check….draw trigger." Aoi said, drawing a card."

**[Damage check – Dream Eater – No trigger]**

"Turn end." Miki said.

**Miki**

**Hand: 5**

**Front Row: Empty – Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki**

**Back Row: Empty – Stealth Beast, Kuroko – Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster**

**Damage: None**

**Aoi**

**Hand: 7**

**Front Row: Empty – Dark Cat – Empty**

**Back Row: Empty – Lozenge Magus – Empty**

**Damage: Stellar Magus (U), Dream Eater (U)**

"My turn, draw." Aoi declared, grinning as he looked at the cards in his hand. "I ride Stellar Magus!" **[Stellar Magus – 9000 Power]**

"I call Ripis Magus, Cuore Magus and Circle Magus." Aoi said placing three cards on his field. **[Ripis Magus – 7000 Power] [Cuore Magus – 9000 Power] [Circle Magus – 7000 Power]**

"Circle Magus' skill activates; when I call her, if I have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard I can check the top card of my deck and leave it on top." Aoi looked at his deck's top card and placed it back on top. "Alright, Cuore Magus attacks Sakurafubuki and her skill activates; If I have a Magus vanguard when she attacks, she gets +3000 Power." **[9000 + 3000 = 12000 Power]**

"No guard." Miki said, placing the card in her dropzone.

"Now without boosting, my vanguard attacks yours. Now I activate her skill; counterblast 1, when she attacks I can guess the top card of my deck, and if I'm right I add it to my hand." **[9000 Power]**

"So that's why you looked at the top card of your deck before."

"Precisely, I guess Crescent Magus." Aoi lifted up the card and showed Miki the card which was indeed Crescent Magus. He added it to his hand and his attack went on. "Do you guard?"

"No guard." Miki replied.

"Drive check…no trigger." Aoi said.

**[Drive check – Tetra Magus – No trigger]**

"Damage check…..stand trigger. Dreadmaster stands and power to my vanguard." Miki said. **[Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

**[Damage check – Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen – Stand Trigger]**

"Boosted by Circle Magus, Ripis magus attacks your vanguard. Ripis Magus has the same skill as Cuore Magus." **[7000 + 7000 + 3000 = 17000 Power]**

"Damage check," Miki started. "No trigger."

**[Damage check – Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – No trigger]**

"Turn end." Aoi said, still grinning.

**Aoi**

**Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Ripis Magus – Stellar Magus – Cuore Magus**

**Back Row: Circle Magus – Lozenge Magus – Empty**

**Damage: Stellar Magus (U), Dream Eater (F)**

**Miki**

**Hand: 5**

**Front Row: Empty – Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – Empty**

**Back Row: Empty – Stealth Beast, Kuroko – Stealth Dragon, Dread Master**

**Damage: Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (U), Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (U)**

"My turn, stand and draw." Miki declared. "I ride Oborozakura! Tamahagane and Kokujyo call!" **[Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura – 10000 Power] [Stealth Beast, Tamahagane – 9000 Power] [Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – 9000 Power]**

"Tamahagane's skill activates, aince I had a nubatama vanguard when I called him, I bind Cuore Magus." Miki said.

Aoi placed the specified card on a vacant portion of the play field and Miki continued. "When one of your cards is placed in the bind zone, he gains 2000 power until the end of the turn." **[Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

"Kokujyo attacks your vanguard!" **[11000 Power]**

Aoi decided not to guard and went straight for the damage check. "Damage check….draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and I draw a card." **[Stellar Magus – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

**[Damage check – Miracle Kid – Draw trigger]**

"Boosted by Kuroko, Oborozakura attacks Stellar Magus." Miki continued. **[10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

"I guard with Psychic Bird." Aoi said as he placed a card on the guardian circle. **[14000 + 10000 = 24000 Power]**

"Drive check….heal trigger." Miki said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. "I can't heal but I'll give the power to Tamahagane."

**[Drive check – Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime – Heal Trigger]**

"Boosted by Dreadmaster, Tamahagane attacks your vanguard." **[9000 + 5000 + 7000 = 21000 Power]**

After looking at his hand, Aoi responded. "Damage check….no trigger."

**[Damage check – Ripis Magus – No trigger]**

"I activate Dreadmaster's skill." Miki said, flipping over a card in her damage zone. "Since he boosted in an attack that hit, you have to discard a card in your hand."

"Fine," Aoi grumbled. "I'll just drop Cylindre Magus." He said as he placed a card from his hard onto his drop zone.

"Turn end." Miki said. "The card bound by Tamahagane's skill is returned to your hand."

**Miki**

**Hand: 4**

**Front Row: Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura – Stealth Beast, Tamahagane**

**Back Row: Empty – Stealth Beast Kuroko – Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster**

**Damage: Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (F), Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (U)**

**Aoi**

**Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Ripis Magus – Stellar Magus – Empty**

**Back Row: Circle Magus – Lozenge Magus – Empty**

**Damage: Stellar Magus (U), Dream Eater (F), Miracle Kid (U), Ripis Magus(U)**

"My turn, stand and draw." Aoi began. "I ride Hexagonal Magus!" **[Hexagonal Magus – 11000 Power]**

"I call Security guardian" **[Security Guardian – 8000 Power]**

"Boosted by Circle Magus, Ripis Magus attacks your vanguard." **[8000 + 7000 + 3000 = 18000 Power]**

"Damage check," Miki started, signifying no guard. "Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and I draw." **[Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura – 10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

**[Damage check – Stealth Fiend, Ohtsuzura – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Lozenge Magus, Hexagonal Magus attacks. Lozenge Magus' skill activates; when she boosts, the boosted unit gets +3000 power. In return, she is shuffled back into the deck at the end of the turn." **[11000 + 3000 + 3000 = 17000 Power]**

"No guard." Miki responded.

"Twin drive check; first check…..no trigger, second check, critical trigger." Aoi revealed. "I give the power to Security guardian and critical to my vanguard.

**[Drive check – Tetra Magus – No trigger]**

**[Drive check – Psychic Bird – Critical trigger]**

"Damage checks; first….no trigger, second…..no trigger." Miki said, annoyed at the cards that ended up in the damage zone.

**[Damage check – Stealth Beast, Mijingakure – No trigger]**

**[Damage check – Stealth Beast, Mijingakure – No trigger]**

"Security Guardian attacks Kokujyo!" **[8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"Tamahagane intercepts." Miki countered. **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Turn end." Aoi said, shuffling the cards in his hand in preparation for the next turn. "Since I Lozenge Magus boosted, she is shuffled back into the deck." He said as he shuffled the card into his deck.

**Aoi**

**Hand: 7**

**Front Row: Ripis Magus – Hexagonal Magus – Security Guardian**

**Back Row: Circle Magus – Empty – Empty**

**Damage: Stellar Magus (U), Dream Eater (F), Miracle Kid (U), Ripis Magus(U)**

**Miki**

**Hand: 5**

**Front Row: Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – Stealth Rogue of Thousand Blades, Oborozakura – Stealth Beast, Tamahagane**

**Back Row: Empty – Stealth Beast, Kuroko – Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster**

**Damage: Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (F), Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (U), Stealth Fiend, Ohtsuzukra (U), Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (U), Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (U)**

"My turn, stand and draw." Miki said as she drew a card and began her turn. "The supreme dragon from the congo clan, bring victory to the ninjas with your mastery over binding! I ride Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo!" Miki chanted as she rode what would be said as her avatar card. **[Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo – 11000 Power]**

"Let's see you try and stop this, I call another Kokujyo and then Fuuki." **[Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – 9000 Power] [Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – 7000 Power]**

"I activate Fuuki's skill." Miki said as she flipped over a card in her Damage zone. "By counterblasting and putting her into the soul, I can bind one card in your hand. I choose that one." Miki pointed at the card at the far left end of Aoi's hand and he placed the card in the bind zone.

"Thanks to a card of yours getting bound, both Kokujyos gain 2000 Power!" Miki explained. **[Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – 9000 + 2000 = 11000]x2**

"I call another Fuuki!" Miki said as she placed another card on the field. **[Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki – 7000 Power]**

"I activate Fuuki's skill." Miki said, flipping another card in her damage zone and placing the card into the stack of card underneath her vanguard. She pointed at a card at the center right of Aoi's hand and he bound it. "Now both Kokujyos gain 2000 power." **[Stealth Rogue Kokujyo – 11000 + 2000 = 13000 Power]x2**

"Next, I call another Dreadmaster." **[Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster – 7000 Power]**

"Boosted by Kuroko, Kabukicongo attacks!" Miki said as she rested the two cards. "I activate Kabukicongo's limit break! Spider Prison!" she flipped one card in her damage zone then continued. "after paying the cost of a counterblast, Kabukicongo binds all of your rear guards and since there are 3 or more cards in your bind zone, he gets 10000 more power!" **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"Since three more cards were binded, my Kokujyos gain 2000 more power thrice." Miki continued. **[Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – 13000 + 2000 + 2000 + 2000 = 19000 Power]x2**

"Sorry, but Tetra Magus will perfect guard that!" Aoi grinned as he placed a card on the vanguard circle. **[Shield – 0]**

"By dropping a card from my hand, my vanguard cannot be hit for this battle." Aoi continued as he placed a card from his hand into the drop zone.

"Twin drive," Miki declared with a scowl on her face. "First check…..no trigger, second check….critical trigger. I give all effects to the Kokujyo on the right!"

**[Drive check – Stealth Beast, Hagakure – No trigger]**

**[Drive check – Stealth Dragon, Kurogane – Critical trigger]**

"Boosted by Dreadmaster, my Kokujyo on the left attacks your vanguard." **[19000 + 7000 = 26000 Power]**

"No guard." Aoi declared. "Damage check….no trigger."

**[Damage check – Briolette Magus – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Dreadmaster, Kokujyo attacks." **[19000 + 7000 = 26000 Power, 2 critical]**

"Tetra Magus will perfect guard it!" Aoi said, slamming a card onto the guard circle and dropping a card from his hand. **[Shield – 0]**

"Turn end." Miki said, the dreadful feeling of nearing loss enveloping her. "All the cards in your bind zone return to your hand." She informed.

"Why thank you." Aoi said.

**Miki**

**Hand: 4**

**Front Row: Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo – Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo – Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo**

**Back Row: Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster – Stealth Beast, Kuroko – Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster**

**Damage: Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (F), Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (F), Stealth Fiend, Ohtsuzukra (F), Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (F), Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (U)**

**Aoi**

**Hand: 4**

**Front Row: Empty – Hexagonal Magus – Empty**

**Back Row: Empty – Empty – Empty**

**Damage: Stellar Magus (U), Dream Eater (F), Miracle Kid (U), Ripis Magus(U), Briolette Magus (U)**

"My turn, stand and draw." Aoi said. "The selfless protector of Cray's future appears! I Break ride Pentagonal Magus!" **[Pentagonal Magus – 11000]**

'Break ride!' Miki thought, alarmed this was something she didn't expect.

"Break ride skill, my vanguard gains 10000 power and I get to check the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand." Aoi explained, and did as he said. **[Pentagonal Magus – 11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Next I call Ripis magus, Circle Magus and Crescent Magus." **[Ripis Magus – 7000 Power] [Circle Magus – 7000 Power] [Crescent Magus – 6000 Power]**

"I activate Pentagonal Magus' skill; by counterblasting two cards with Magus in their name, she gains 5000 more power." Aoi said, flipping over the specified cards. **[Pentagonal Magus – 21000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"Boosted by Crescent Magus, Pentagonal Magus attacks!" Aoi declared. "Both of my units' skills activates; I counterblast one each and guess the top card of my deck, if I'm right, their effects continues."

"You already know what it is because of the breakride!" Miki realized.

"Yup, I guess Hexagonal Magus." Aoi said, and obviously he was right. "Since I guessed right, Cresent Magus adds 3000 Power to the boosted unit and Pentagonal Magus gains 5000 more power and 1 critical." **[26000 + 6000 + 3000 + 5000 = 40000 Power, 2 critical]**

Miki gasped in astonishment before gritting her teeth and responding. "No guard." The largest shield she could muster was 30000 and even if she managed to guard that attack, he still had another attack left.

"Twin drive check; first….no trigger, second check…..heal trigger. Power to my rearguard and I heal."

**[Drive check – Hexagonal Magus – No trigger]**

**[Drive check – Lozenge Magus – Heal trigger]**

"Damage check….no trigger." Miki declared with a sigh.

**[Damage check – Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo – No trigger]**

"I lost." Miki said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sad, if you had bound one of my perfect guards, you would have won." Aoi said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," Takuma who had been quiet throughout the whole fight spoke up. "That last attack was overwhelming. For your second cardfight, you're extremely good."

"Thanks guys." She said, smiling. She gathered her cards and kept them into her black deck case. "So what do you think about my deck."

"It's very powerful for sure." Aoi said.

"Yeah, it's well constructed from what we've seen." Takuma said. "If you want to make it better, getting the Nubatama breakride would be the best thing to do."

"I'll see what I can do." She replied. She stood up and carried her bag. "Anyway, I have to go now. See you guys later."

"Later." Both guys replied.

"Do you want to cardfight?" Aoi asked Takuma.

"Sorry it's getting late." Takuma replied. "I'll just buy a few packs then I'll go pick up mom's laundry."

"Ah, I understand." Aoi replied, cheerfully. He then went to the rest of the shop searching for cardfighters to challenge while Takuma chuckled lightly. Aoi liked cardfighting so much, it was even because of the game they became friends and eventually rivals. Cardfight vanguard was such an amazing game….

-V-Break—

"Noooo!" the voice of a boy of ages 15 or 16 could be heard as the boy woke up with a start. The teen was sweaty and was breathing heavily as though he just finished having a nightmare.

The boy put on the lights and walked over to the bathroom. He washed his face with water then faced the mirror, looking at his own reflection through his greyish brown pupils. After staring into the mirror as though reassuring himself of something, the boy went back to sleep after turning off the lights. He silently hoped for a peaceful sleep and closed his eyes, his mind once again fluttering into the dreamscape.

-V-Break—

A/N: Here's chapter 2. As I'm still new to writing Cardfight! Vanguard stories, feedback will be much appreciated. If you like the story you can favourite or follow, and if you see something you like or dislike you can review. Criticism is welcome, as long as it helps the story become better.

Also, I think I've put a few hints as to who the parents of Takuma are.


End file.
